User blog:SuperSaiyan1991/First Blog Post- 5/31/19
So, this is my first blog post, so I guess I can give a little background as to who I am. My name is Andrue (that's pronounced like Andrew if you say it aloud). I'm 18 years old, and I'm from Tennessee (yee-haw...NOT!!!) I came to this site just looking for a good Creepypasta to read, but one thing led to another (i.e. I decided to comment on someone's Pasta), and it led to me making an account, and THAT led to me typing out this blog post for anyone who bothers to even read it. I'm normally sitting in front of my TV watching a horror movie, but when boredom takes over and I can't seem to find a good scary movie that I haven't already watched, I resort to reading Creepypastas. Okay, now onto the more important matters of how often I'll be posting on this blog and what the posts will usually consist of. Unless otherwise stated in an earlier post, this blog should be updated pretty much every day. As for what the posts will consist of, usually it will be me talking about the events of my daily life (which isn't much at all, believe me), and if I happen to read a particularly interesting or intriguing Pasta, I'll discuss it here, and you guys can leave your thoughts if you want. Now then, my day...only one thing of note, and it's kinda funny, if you ever knew me personally. So, we- my mother, her boyfriend, and I- had to go to the Dollar General to get a couple things for dinner, and we got in line to check out, and out of the corner of my eye, I couldn't help but notice this REALLY cute girl looking at me. I kinda just looked away, but I noticed she wasn't looking away. Lo and behold, this girl was eyeballing me. A cute girl was checking me out, and if you knew me well enough, you would know that this was some sort of major-league fuck-up on fate's part. I mean, I know I'm kinda good-looking, but not enough that a girl as pretty as the one in question here would be checking me out. By the time she had left, we had both made eye contact and were eyeballing each other. Okay, skip ahead about five minutes or so. We had stopped at Taco Bell to get something to drink, and not five seconds after we had pulled in and parked the car, guess who rolls up and parks right next to us? If you guessed the girl from the Dollar General, you would be correct. I laughed and asked her, "You stalking me now or something?" She laughed back and said, "Maybe, but judging from the looks you were giving me at the Dollar General, I don't think you're complaining." I'll spare you every little detail of our conversation inside the Taco Bell, but it all came down to this: we exchanged social media accounts, and I'm talking to her, so it all turned out pretty well for both of us. As for interesting Creepypastas I have read today, none worth really mentioning...scratch that. There was one: "Nurse Joy". It's basically told from the perspective of a Chansey working for Nurse Joy at a Pokemon Center, and it's telling the reader why there are so many identical Nurse Joys and how they are created. I thought it was pretty well-written, if not a little sadistic, but then again, maybe that's just the Pokemon fan in me talking. Okay, I've done enough rambling for one post. It's almost 5 am here, so I should probably log off and get some sleep. I'll reply to any comments (if I get any at all) when I wake up. This is ya boi Andrue, signing off. Deuces! Category:Blog posts